1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of purposes. For example, many conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to the table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. These known tables may also have a length of about six to eight feet. Conventional tables with folding legs and a length of about six or eight feet are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are often used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. These tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings because of the folding legs. In addition, when the tables are no longer needed, the tables can be relatively easily moved or stored by folding the legs into the collapsed position.
The ability to collapse the legs on a conventional banquet table allows the table to be more conveniently stored. Even when the legs are collapsed, however, the table top retains its same size and shape. For example, many banquet tables have a length of six to eight feet and a width of four feet. As a result, the storage of conventional banquet tables, even with the legs in the collapsed position, still requires a relative large storage area. This large storage area may create a significant problem, especially if more than one table needs to be stored. In addition, it is often desirable to have or use one or more banquet tables at smaller facilities such as restaurants, offices or homes where the tables may be used less frequently or only for special occasions. Disadvantageously, conventional banquet tables, even when the legs are folded, are often too large and obstructive to be conveniently stored at such smaller facilities. As a result, it is often necessary to rent or borrow the banquet tables for other locations when needed. This process can be inconvenient, time consuming and costly.
Furthermore, transporting conventional banquet tables can be problematic. For example, conventional banquet tables may be very difficult to move by a single person because of the length of the table. As such, two or more people are often required the tables. In addition, the extended length of many conventional banquet tables often precludes them from being transported in the trunk or back seat of a car. Thus, many conventional banquet tables must be transported by a truck or trailer. Again, this can be problematic for those not having access to a truck or trailer.
Conventional tables may also a tabletop that is movable between a folded position and an unfolded position. In particular, known tables may include a table top with a first half that is connected to a second half by hinges. Many of these known tables with a foldable tabletop, however, are unstable and/or unable to support a significant amount of weight. For example, many conventional tables with foldable table tops can include one or more weak or unsupported portions where the sections of the table top are connected. This may allow one or both sides of the table top to sag. In order to prevent this undesirable sagging of the table top, conventional folding tables may include table tops that are constructed from stronger and thicker materials. This, however, may increase the weight of the table and make it more difficult to carry and move.
Known tables with foldable table tops are often difficult to move and store because the table top may unintentionally open and swing between the folded and unfolded positions as the table is being moved, stacked or stored. Additionally, conventional tables may allow the legs to unintentionally move from the collapsed to the extended position when the table is being moved, stacked or stored. Further, known tables with foldable table tops are often difficult to move, stack or store because it is difficult to grasp the folded table top. In particular, the folded table top may not include any convenient handholds. To exacerbate this problem, attempting to pick up these known tables in the wrong way can cause the table to unintentionally unfold.
An additional shortcoming of conventional tables with foldable tabletops is the hinges may be connected to the sections of the table top by a plurality of screws. Disadvantageously, the structural integrity of the table top may be decreased by the numerous holes created by the plurality of screws, which may allow the table top to undesirably collapse and fail. In addition, because the screws are typically individually attached to the table top, the time required to construct the table may be significantly increased.